June 11th Patch
The June 11th Patch is a minor update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, June 11, 2019.Star Wars Battlefront II - Jun 11th Patch - Release Notes Opening comments Hello there, We’re releasing a small update this month to address some balancing concerns and issues, including reducing Anakin’s effectiveness in modes like Capital Supremacy and Galactic Assault, where he can cut through troopers too easily, while retaining his capabilities when facing off against a villain. We’ve also worked on a few community requests, including changing Darth Maul’s Furious Throw to a horizontal throw and reducing the number of players required to begin some modes. This ability now has a significantly larger hitbox, meaning it can more easily hit the designated target and multiple enemies at once. Because of this, we’re reducing the damage it does so that it doesn’t become over-powered. We’ll keep monitoring feedback and balance for further tweaks to keep it fun, powerful, and fair. More changes will come in a much larger update on the 26th of June. Until then, see you on the battlefront! Patch notes Changes Balancing tweaks for Anakin Skywalker: *Reduced the duration of the choking during Anakin's Retribution ability from 4 to 2 seconds. *Anakin's Retribution does not charge up based on damage received during Heroic Might. *Heroic Might no longer deals increased damage as Anakin takes damage. The ability’s radius still increases as Anakin takes damage. *Increased base damage of Heroic Might from 70 to 90 against heroes. *Reduced base damage of Heroic Might from 130 to 120 against troopers. Darth Maul: *Darth Maul now throws his lightsaber horizontally instead of vertically, creating a much wider hit-box for his attack. The Furious Throw ability base damage is now reduced from 150 to 75 to balance the ability’s improved accuracy. Improved VFX and Animation related to the ability. Game Modes *Reduced the minimum number of players required to start the following game modes **Blast from 8 to 4 **Strike from 8 to 4 **Heroes Vs. Villains from 8 to 6 All Other Improvements *The mini-map in Heroes vs Villains will now work similarly to Hero Showdown and will not constantly show all players on screen. *Heroes will now cost the same amount of Battle Points across all maps. *Fixed an issue where Iden’s Droid Batteries Star Card was granting incorrect recharge time values for the Stun Droid ability. *Fixed an issue where Han Solo would be unable to jump if the Sharpshooter ability got cancelled or interrupted. *Fixed an issue where the DC-15LE weapon would have no crosshair when close aiming, if the Improved Zoom attachment was equipped. *Fixed a visual issue with the animation of the back gear of the 91st Recon Corps. *Fixed an issue where one of the roofs on Kamino allowed players to jump out of map geometry. *Fixed a visual issue with the brightness of the Command Post projections on Geonosis and Kashyyyk. *Fixed an issue where LAAT pilots would be seen floating in air when boarding the Dreadnought on Geonosis - Capital Supremacy. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)